Most single disc keep cases for DVDs comprise a back plate to which the DVD is mounted, and a front plate hingedly connected to the back plate to cover the DVD when closed. Double disc keep cases also enable mounting of a second disc to the inside surface of the front plate. Keep cases for multiple DVDs can have a fixed number of intermediate disc-mounting plates located between the front and back plates like the pages of the book, but such keep cases are designed with an integrally formed spine of fixed dimension and therefore are limited in their storage capacity to a fixed maximum number of discs. This can be problematic where for example episodes of a series are purchased in piecemeal fashion, or individual CDs containing music or software for example are desired to be stored in an “album”. That is, they either have to be stored in separate single disc keep cases, and/or spread over one or more finite sized multiple disc keep cases as the collection grows.
Furthermore, manufacturers of single disc keep cases who also manufacture multiple disc keep cases require separate and expensive tooling and production facilities for each type of case to be manufactured.